Nekomaru Nidai
Nekomaru Nidai (弐大 猫丸 Nidai Nekomaru) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He has the title of Ultimate Team Manager '(超高校級のマネージャー ''chō kōkō-kyū no manējā). He turned into a Cyborg after being injured heavily by Monokuma. Appearance Nekomaru is a tall, muscular man with black hair. He wears a white tank top under a black jacket, as well as blue pants and sandals. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. He has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. Like Peko Pekoyama he has also been mistaken as a cosplayer due to his appearance. Personality Nekomaru is a vigorous, openhearted student who is passionate about supporting athletes but suffers from dyspepsia. He shouts a lot but for his own reasons. As a team manager, he is close to his students as example he is close to Akane Owari and they do practices a lot. History ''Several spoilers follow this section!''' Prior to the Tragedy As a kid, Nekomaru was born with a heart disease which made him very frail to the point of staying in the hospital. There, he met a kid named Daisuke, who also had the same problem. Nekomaru noticed that a lot of people visit Daisuke, and it was revealed that he is a manager of a sports team. Sadly, Daisuke didn't manage to see his team's victory and there, and Nekomaru became inspired to become a team manager and continue his friend's dream. As a team manager, he trained a lot of good players including figure skaters that can perform 6 revolutions per spin and tennis players that were able to turn an almost-win into a win with a total of 36 hours of playing time. Island Life of Mutual Killing Hajime first countered Nekomaru around the Hotel. With high spirits, he was one of few students who remained calm and not get panicked, it's proven when he accepted Usami's gift happily. Nekomaru became helpful in solving different cases, providing different information when he was about to use the bathroom. In Chapter 2, Nekomaru and Kazuichi tied up Nagito to avoid his plans to continue. He also start to do practice session a lot with Akane and as always Nekomaru out as the winner. During Chapter 3, Nekomaru defends Akane from an attack of Monokuma, and is hospitalized due to the severe injuries he sustained. He returns after the third class trial has finished, shouting on how he came back from hell and spouting different words, but his body was in such a terrible state that Monokuma transferred his mind to a cyborg. Also, Robo Nekomaru gave himself a lot of new random features: #A sleep mode switch at the back of his head/neck. #A radio clock that’s incredibly accurate. Comes with an alarm. #He can dispense drinks from his eyes. Akane and the rest were surprised to see Robo Nekomaru, with Kazuichi going so far as to jokingly ask if he can see Nekomaru's new internal hardware. He was murdered in the fourth chapter by Gundham Tanaka to avoid starving to death. His remains are used by Kazuichi Soda to create a "mini-Nekomaru" to cheer up the depressed Akane. Relationships Akane Owari Nekomaru is close to Akane due to their desire to improve themselves physically. She was the most shocked to discover that he was a cyborg and was really depressed about his death, never thanked to him because he always defend her. This led Kazuichi Soda to use some of Nekomaru's remains to create a miniature version of himself to cheer her up. Quotes *“My name is Nidai Nekomaru! FROM THE PITS OF HELL I HAVE RETURNED!!!” *“It is enough to be alive ...don't you think so? If I'm only alive, I can talk with the rest of you ... if I am only alive I can fight again...” *“Even in a frightening situation, a manager should be able to remain calm more easily than an athlete.” *“YOU FOOOOL!” *"THAT'S QUITE... ABSUUUUUURRD!" *“''Eat well! Sleep Well! Shit well!” *''“''You rely to much on speed! Where is the form? Your punches are all too soft! The way you apply your raw strength is no good! You were given an incredibly flexible body, and you're throwing it away!” *''“''Akane... you seem to be the type who learns with your body instead of through words... Therefore, I will give you just one piece of advice. The way you use your body and your physical strength... Your timing and intervals are all mediocre. You have a talent worthy of being called “''Ultimate Gymnast”. Yet you do not even begin to apply it to its full extent. The basics! You must work on your basics! if you just keep relying on intuition you will never rise to be first class! When you finally understand the meaning of my words, come back to me. When you do... I will fight you again.” ''(to Akane Owari) Trivia *Nekomaru's ElectroID states that he likes freshly washed towels but hates lazy people. *Nekomaru is a skilled chiropractor. *His first name literally means "round cat", something he was often teased about as a child. **Nidai means "two" and "big". His full name may say "Two big round cats". *He says he once met a female warrior in the mountains. This may or may not be Sakura Ogami. *His Bloodtype is A. * Nekomaru's hair and clothing is probably a reference to Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. **Also, in comparison to the characteristic drawing style of the Danganronpa franchise, some of Nekomaru's features (i.e. relatively small eyes, a very muscular, bulky physique and the "angular" shape the scars running over his eyes give his face) seem to be inspired by the distinctive drawing style of Hirohiko Araki, the creator of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Comatose Category:Murdered